El llanto de la luna
by Vinisa
Summary: En ocaciones una hermosa sonrisa y una tierna mirada pueden ocultar un gran sufrimiento ¿que hacer cuando los causantes de tus penas son personas a las que amas?
1. En silencio

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Como ya había comentado en mi otra historia, este es mi nuevo proyecto titulado **"El llanto de la luna" **el cual espero que les guste. Es completamente diferente a "Profecías de la luna negra".

Hasta ahora no estoy segura de lo que resulte pero la idea esencial me gusto mucho, solo debo quebrarme la cabeza un poco en desarrollarla. Por cierto, acepto cualquier sugerencia.

Bueno los dejo con la lectura…

**_Capitulo 1.- En silencio…._**

_**En silencio te acercas como tantas otras noches,**_

**_Te despojas de tu ropa y te dispones a dormir,_**

**_Entras a la cama con temor a despertarme,_**

**_Poco después duermes y yo dejo de fingir…_**

_No entiendo como puede ser esto posible, no cuando me he entregado por completo y solo a ti, cuando he renunciado a tanto por salvar este amor… por mantenerlo vivo…_

…_si… quizás fue ese mi error…el no dejarlo morir…_

_**Te miro fijamente como lo hago cada noche,**_

**_Te vez tan apacible, ¿Quién lo creyera de ti,_**

**_Sin embargo he escuchado que la llamas entre sueños_**

**_Y es un nombre como daga que atraviesa el corazón…_**

_Seguramente estas soñando con ella, siempre… siempre es solo ella…_

_**Ella es dueña de tus días, de tus caricias y besos,**_

**_Ella recibe todo aquello que ya nunca tú me das_**

**_Y aun cuando en las noches tengo a mi lado tu cuerpo_**

**_Ella sigue venciendo pues no la dejas de nombrar…_**

_¿Porque?... ¿Por qué Darien?... porque cuando juraste amarme por siempre y sobre todo, cuando dijiste que era solo mió tu corazón, ¿Cómo puedes entonces entregárselo a ella? _

_¿La amas? ¿La amas tanto como juraste amarme solo a mí? _

_¿Acaso fue mentira? ¿Fue solo una estupida ilusión! _

_¿Acaso me entregue a quien no lo merecía? ¿Porque? ¿Por qué!_

_Y porque a ella… entre tantas y tantas a quienes podría odiar con libertad, ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a una de ellas?_

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_**Y lo se desde hace tiempo y aparento no saberlo,**_

**_Y tú sigues con tu juego de que todo sigue igual,_**

**_De que no existe otra más que yo en tus pensamientos_**

**_Mientras ambos sabemos cual es la realidad…_**

_No…no me engañan… ninguno de los dos lo hace…_

_¿Acaso crees que no noto sus miradas? ¿La forma en que susurran a mi espalda? ¿La búsqueda frecuente de excusas para estar uno al lado del otro? ¿Como pueden ser capaces? En mi propia casa…Frente a mí!_

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_**Y mañana al marcharte te despediré con un beso**_

**_Y tu iras a su encuentro como lo hiciste el día de hoy_**

**_Y yo esperare en casa como siempre tú regreso_**

**_Y mientras ella te cubre de caricias y besos_**

**_Yo fingiré y una y mil sonrisas delante del espejo,_**

**_Para poder así engañar a los demás..._**

_Y aun sigo siendo la dulce Serena de la sonrisa inquebrantable… de la mirada de ángel…_

_Ante todos soy la mujer mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, la mas afortunada, la que ha recibido las mayores bendiciones que alguien pudiera anhelar, un amado esposo, amistades sinceras y un hermoso futuro a punto de realizarse, un futuro en donde soy la soberana, la hermosa y gentil reina que fundara Tokio de Cristal, aquel hermoso sueño de justicia y libertar, de amor ilimitado…_

_Y aun sin saberlo mis fieles guardianas son cómplices de esta mentira, aun siguen teniendo fe, aun sueñan con la llegada de aquel perfecto imperio…_

_¿Como decirles que ese hermoso sueño se ha convertido para mí en una horrible pesadilla, en una condena perpetua que me obliga a permanecer al lado de quien no me ama?_

_¿Cuál seria su reacción al saber que ha sido una de ellas la que ha terminado con aquel anhelado futuro, la que me ha traicionado y apuñalado por la espalda cada día y cada noche…_

…_y aun tiene el descaro de pararse frente a mi y llamarme su princesa con una falsa sonrisa mientras poco a poco te aparta de mi lado, destruyendo mi futuro o quizás… liberándome de mi calvario…_

_En ocasiones me siento tan confusa, ¿debería odiarla o amarla aun mas por liberarme de un destino de jamás pedí, pero al cual me resigne y aprendí a amar un poco mas a cada día…_

_¿en verdad me esta liberando? ¿o quizás solo incrementa mi agonía al hacerme saber que debo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, sabiendo que ya no me perteneces en lo absoluto, ya que jamás seré ni siquiera la sombra de aquella hermosa guerrera a quien amas.._

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_¿Quién lo diría?..._

_¿Acaso no es siempre la princesa la del futuro perfecto, la del amor verdadero, la del final feliz?_

_¿Acaso no es el príncipe quien lucha arduamente por conseguir su amor, por ser digno de que ella lo ame?_

_¿Acaso no es el mayor anhelo del apuesto príncipe azul el encontrar a su hermosa princesa y jurarle amor eterno por solo una de sus miradas?_

_¿Acaso no debe entregar la vida entera de ser necesario para oír de sus labios que por siempre será solo suya?_

_¿Acaso no es así la historia?..._

_¿Acaso no debería serlo!_

_Y sin embargo este cuento de hadas dio un giro dramático ¿Quién lo diría? El príncipe enamorado de una guerrera, de una de las guardianas de su princesa…_

_Y en ocasiones me pregunto si alguna vez me amaste… si sentiste en realidad un verdadero amor por mí… o solo quizás esta es la continuación de una historia no concluida en el milenio de plata…_

_¿en aquel entonces en verdad me amabas?¿ o al igual que hoy me traicionabas con esa hermosa princesa venida de un planeta mas lejano?_

… _es verdad, lo había olvidado… ella también es una princesa…_

_¿Cual es la realidad?_

_¿Cual es la verdadera historia?_

_¿Alguna vez tu amor me perteneció?_

… _o quizás al igual que yo solo te resignaste aun futuro compartido del que no podíamos huir…_

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_**Y mañana por la noche cuando este cerca tu regreso**_

**_Entrare a la cama y fingiré que duermo_**

**_Y esperare que llegues como siempre… en silencio_**

**_Y aguardaré a que duermas para poderte contemplar..._**

_¿Sabes cuan es la diferencia entre tu y yo?_

_No, no es que yo te amara… quizás jamás lo hice… pero lo intente… me esforcé en hacerlo, en encontrarle un dulce sabor a tus besos… en evitar pronunciar otro nombre cuando estaba a tu lado… en no tener libertar de siquiera soñarlo por no hacerte el daño que tu me hacer cada que vez que su nombre se escapa de tus labios..._

_No tienes idea de cuanto me ha dolido cada momento a tu lado, sabiendo que tuve la oportunidad de quedarme entre sus brazos... por siempre con el…_

_No te imaginas el calvario que llevo dentro al saber que renuncie a el…por esto, por vivir una mentira, por verme obligada a cumplir con un estupido destino que lejos de traerme paz y dicha, me a entregado solo sufrimientos y traiciones…._

_¿Qué he recibido yo de ti!_

_¿Qué fue lo que me ofreciste para que yo renunciara a quien realmente amaba?... a mi estrella fugaz…_

_Si…fue un verdadero infierno cuando no estuviste cerca y no por el hecho que te extrañara... jamás lo hice…_

… _pero necesitaba verte para convencerme a mi misma que mi futuro estaba escrito y de que no debía enamorarme de aquel que poco a poco logro ganarse mi corazón…_

_Muchas veces ardí en deseos en lanzarme hacia sus brazos, de encontrar en sus labios lo que los tuyos jamás me dieron… _

_Y sufría como jamás he sufrido en ninguna batalla, sentía que mi piel ardía al mas ligero de sus contactos, con la mas leve caricia, la mas inocente mirada, con ese tierno "bombón" que salía de sus labios… ooh cuanto amaba oírlo llamarme de ese modo…_

_Muchas noches desperté agitada después de haberlo soñado, después de haber hecho en un hermoso sueño todo aquello que me estaba prohibido durante mis horas de conciencia._

_Aun en ocasiones lo sueño… si… mi hermosa estrella fugaz venida de un confín distante... sueño con los besos que jamás nos dimos, con las caricias jamás compartidas y aquella entrega total jamás realizada… _

…_sueño que me hace suya una y mil veces y que me entrega en enormes torrenciales lo que jamás he conocido a tu lado… lo que es el amor… el amor verdadero…_

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_Y en ocasiones me odio a mi misma por no tener el valor de alejarme de ti, de correr lejos y liberarme de este sufrimiento…_

_¿Es eso?_

_¿En verdad es cobardía?_

_No… en realidad no, sino el simple deseo de obtener de ti aquello que me obligo a permanecer a tu lado… la principal razón…_

_Y en ocasiones la nostalgia me invade con mas fuerza y me obliga a preguntarme ¿valió la pena?..._

…_muchas veces lo he dudado, muchas veces he llegado a creer que lo mejor hubiera sido jamás volver a despertar, que mi madre se hubiera resignado al ver el fin de aquel hermoso imperio y nos hubiera dejado como en aquel entonces nos encontrábamos…muertos…_

_Sin duda muchas cosas me hicieron feliz en esta vida, pero también hubo mucho dolor, mucho sufrimiento, muchas batallas en las que fui testigo de la muerte de aquellos a quien mas amo…_

… _en algunas ocasiones aun tu cuerpo cayó sin vida y llore amargamente y grite enfurecida y cobre fuerzas de los recuerdos y del amor que nos unía y siempre salí victoriosa…_

… _y ustedes siempre regresaron y podía refugiarme en tus brazos y seguir soñando con aquel perfecto futuro que día a día se acercaba un poco mas…_

_Sin embargo, ahora no evito preguntarme… ¿era realmente a mí a quien deseabas tener entre tus brazos?… _

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_Siempre pensaste que era débil, que era llorona e inmadura, ella siempre fue mejor, cualquiera de ellas era mejor que la tonta niña llorona a la que estabas destinado…_

_Tu… siendo el príncipe de la tierra quizás pensaste merecer algo mas que aquello que el destino te había impuesto, alguien mejor, mas fuerte, más madura, mas mujer…_

…_siempre odiaste mi debilidad, lo frágil que era, lo torpe, lo inmadura, aun cuando hacías un esfuerzo supremo por ocultarlo…_

…_ahora me doy cuenta, y a pesar de todo las ironías de la vida se hacen presentes, siempre fui yo quien sobrevivía, mientras en muchas ocasiones fuiste tu el primero en caer…_

…_y ahora que lo reflexiono se que tenias razón en muchas cosas, una en especial…_

_Si… siempre fui muy tonta e ingenua, siempre buscando excusas para justificar tu comportamiento, esos insípidos besos que te robaba cada día, la frialdad de tus abrazos, "esta presionado" era lo que pensaba, demasiado estudio y después… demasiado trabajo…_

… _y me negué a ver aquello que ante mis ojos era evidente y seguí acariciando aquel hermoso sueño mientras pensaba "el me ama, es solo el cansancio"…_

… _y aun después de demostrarte mi amor a cada día, ese amor que me infringí a mi misma, que me obligue a sentir porque era lo correcto, porque era lo que el destino quería, porque todo dependía de lo mucho que te amara…_

_¿Por qué?..._

… _porque Tokio de Cristal se edificaría gracias a nosotros, gracias a mi y al amor que yo debía sentir por ti y tu planeta…_

_Si… tuyo, ahora me siento solo como una intrusa, aun cuando he luchado por este mundo mas que tu, aun cuando han sido mis guerreras quienes han muerto por protegerlo…_

_Si… las poderosas Sailors, siempre fieles a su princesa, siempre luchando aguerridamente protegiéndola… a mi y a todo aquello que yo amara, a ti, mi príncipe, a tu reino, mi futuro…_

… _y aun a pesar de todo lo único que he obtenido de ti es indiferencia y aquel odio oculto por saber que no soy yo a quien en verdad amas y por tener que reunirte cada día con ella como lo que son… amantes ocultos tras puertas cerradas…_

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_**Y esperare paciente, como lo hago cada noche**_

_**Que sea esta vez a mí a quien entre sueños llamaras…**_

_**Mientras yo te contemplo como siempre… en silencio**_

_**Y como siempre… en silencio… llorare una vez más…**_

_Y aquí estoy una vez mas, viéndote fijamente tras haberte quedado dormido, ¿alguna vez has soñado conmigo? ¿O es acaso que aun tus sueños le pertenecen solo a ella?..._

_Si… talvez, quizás no se conformo con alejarte de mi durante el día, y aun en la noche, cuando estas a mi lado ella sigue siendo tu única dueña…._

…_y a pesar de ser tu quien comete ese delito te atreves a dudar de mi, de mi fidelidad…_

_No, no tienes derecho… jamás te he engañe… bueno… quizás solo con el pensamiento, pero mis labios no han probado mas que la hiel con la que los tuyos envenenan mi alma poco a poco, _

_Mi piel solo ha conocido el hielo de tus caricias, la frialdad de tus miradas… ¿acaso me culpas por esto, ¿por estar atado a mi lado y tenerla a ella como una simple… amante? _

_Quizás si, este tiempo juntos solo ha alimentado nuestro rencor mutuo, tu me odias por no ser ella aun cuando la tienes día con día…_

_¿Y yo? ¿Que hay de mi!... yo debí renunciar a el y verlo partir ante mis ojos, aun cuando todos mis sentidos me exigían que lo retuviera, que no permitiera que se marchara, que le gritara que lo amaba y que moriría un poco cada día si el me dejaba…_

_Y aquí estoy, en verdad he muerto poco a poco estando a tu lado, cada día el calvario aumenta, cada vez que me tocas solo por compromiso, solo para que ellas sigan pensando que nos amamos locamente…._

…_cada caricia es como un golpe, cada beso es una gota de veneno del cual no hay cura, en cada abrazo siento que me asfixio y aun mi mayor sufrimiento es estando solos, cada vez que me haces tuya solo por seguir con la mentira, por cumplir con las funciones de un esposo, cada vez es peor y en ocasiones desearía morir en ese momento solo para no seguir sintiendo tu cuerpo sobre el mio…_

…_y aun con todo el dolor que se desprende de mi alma debo seguir con una gran sonrisa y una tierna mirada…solo por verlas felices, por hacerles creer que todo su dolor valió la pena, porque si su princesa es feliz, ellas lo son por lo mucho que me aman…_

_Quizás fue por ello que me traiciono, se canso de velar por mi bienestar, de sufrir en cada batalla, de morir por mi, quizás se canso de ser solo una guardiana, una guerrera sin recompensa a sus labores y decidió tomar un premio a su esfuerzo y te eligió a ti…_

_Aunque quizás jamás lucho por mi, sino por ti en todo momento, por protegerte a ti y a tu mundo._

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_Y lo supe tarde pero en cierta forma me alegro saberlo aun cuando al principio me negaba a aceptarlo, a aceptar que ambos me habían traicionado desde hace tiempo…._

_¿Desde cuando exactamente?..._

_No lo se, mi fiel guardiana del tiempo no se atrevió a decirlo, quizás por no causarme un dolor mayor, quizás aun se culpa por haberse visto obligada a darme la noticia, porque sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes para ocultar lo que pasaba, por que fueron sus miradas de desprecio hacia ellos y de compasión hacia mi lo que dio fuerza a mis sospechas…_

…_en un principio la odie por haberlo ocultado, pero después comprendí que ella solo cometió el mismo error que yo había cometido, pensar que las cosas cambiarían, que era solo pasajero, que ambos se arrepentirían y volverían a sus lugares, siendo ella mi guardiana y el mi príncipe…_

…_quizás pensó que aquel destino que ya conocíamos no podía ser cambiado y al igual que yo solo esperaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad…_

…_pero la obligue a llevarme a las puertas del tiempo y fue allí que las dos nos enfrentamos con la cruel verdad…_

… _aquel futuro soñado ya no existía, aquel romance que se llevaba a mis espaldes era mas que solo eso, y se que le dolió casi tanto como a mi, pues entre todas mis guardianas era ella quien mas añoraba la realización de aquella utopía…_

_Y poco a poco mi careta de alegría se fue debilitando y mi fiel guerrera de los vientos pudo ver en mis ojos la tristeza que embargaba mi alma…_

… _y ella también lo había sospechado, el viento le había traído rumores pero se había negado a creerlo, toda parecía estar en su sitio, que llego a pensar que su fiel elemento solo le jugaba una cruel broma…_

_Y al saber la verdad, también se sintió morir, y los odio a ambos y deseo su muerte y la suya propia por no haberlo adivinado, por no haberlo previsto y no haber podido evitarlo…_

_Y me exigió terminar con la mentira, exponer a los traidores y darles un castigo…_

_Pero aun no era el momento, aun había algo que me ataba a permanecer a su lado, a seguir con la farsa y ellas dos como mis fieles guardianas estuvieron conmigo, y al igual que yo debieron seguir con la mentira, todo por un fin, por un propósito que al ya he conseguido y que hoy me libera para escapar de esta prisión de cristal, en la que yo era solamente una delicada muñeca de porcelana destinada a sonreír eternamente mientras todos creían que mi vida era perfecta._

_Esta noche mientras tu duermes yo emprenderé el vuelo a un lugar distante donde quizás jamás vuelva a verte, donde tus miradas jamás vuelvan a herirme, donde nunca mas seré envenenada por tus besos, y donde por primera vez en tanto tiempo no sentiré que duermo al lado de mi enemigo, del causante de mis penas…_

_Me voy con las manos vacías, no quiero ninguna clase de recuerdo, te dejo todo cuanto alguna vez creí mió, nuestro, puedes entregárselo todo a ella, ya no me importa…_

_Esta noche quizás ambos sueñan el uno con el otro, pensando que este fue solo otro día en que lograron salir ilesos, en que lograron burlarme a mi y al resto de mis guardianas, aquellas que aun me son fieles…_

_Lo cierto es que mañana al despertar yo ya estaré muy lejos, soñando con empezar una nueva vida sin su presencia…_

_¿Qué harán ustedes al saberlo?..._

_Quizás se sientan liberados de no tener que seguirse escondiendo, de poder salir a las calles de Tokio tomados de la mano. Sin embargo no puedo evitar el preguntarme ¿podrá su conciencia con la culpa de lo que han causado?..._

_¿Qué si los odio?... _

_Tanto me he esforzado por comprenderlos, por encontrar una excusa justificable, por saber que fue lo que hice mal para merecerme tal castigo, para merecerme esta traición… y la verdad he comprendido que mi único error fue ser fiel, entupidamente fiel a un destino que yo no amaba, a un destino al cual solo me resigne… _

_En ocasiones si los odio… mucho… demasiado, no creo haberlo merecido, en verdad no lo creo… y otras tantas veces los comprendo y hasta cierta forma los envidio…_

_¿Por qué?..._

_Porque tuvieron el valor de pensar en ustedes mismos, no se resignaron a un destino escrito que no los hacia felices… _

…_porque de haber tenido yo ese valor de desafilar al destino, de buscar mi felicidad sin importarme nada ni nadie, de haber tirado a la basura todo el sufrimiento de aquellas batallas tal y como ustedes lo hicieron, quizás… quizás hoy y desde hace tiempo yo seria inmensamente feliz al lado de mi amada estrella… mi estrella fugaz… mi amado Seya_

_¿Qué si les deseo algún mal?_

_...la verdad… a partir de hoy ambos me son indiferentes, jamás volveré a cruzarme en su camino y espero la misma atención de su parte, será el destino quien se encargue de juzgarlos…_

_Hoy por fin soy libre, algunas de mis guardianas me esperan, esta noche las despediré en el aeropuerto y partiré hacia una nueva vida.._

_¿El resto de ellas?..._

_aun no lo saben, y para cuando lo sepan yo estaré lejos, he dejado una carta , una carta con mi gratitud, mi despedida y mi eterno amor por ellas… quizás pronto volveremos a vernos, me gustaría que así fuera…_

…_pero por el momento solo quiero alejarme de todo, del recuerdo de este tiempo viviendo esta calvario, quiero alejarme lo antes posible, dejar de respirar el mismo aire que respiras, este aire impregnado de engaños, mentiras y traiciones, este aire que me asfixia y hace daño a esta hermosa criatura que ahora llevo en mi vientre…_

_Ya no hay nada que me ate a este lugar, todo por lo que alguna vez luche ahora esta destruido, pero he podido salvar aquel sueño por el que vale la pena todo mi sufrimiento, cada hora de angustia, cada lágrima derramada, todo ahora es simplemente un mal recuerdo… _

_..Ahora que mi pequeña crece dentro de mi, ahora puedo decir que estoy tranquila y que todo el sufrimiento fue nada comparado con la dicha que me invade cada vez que pienso en ella, en la hora en que podré tenerla en mis brazos…_

_**xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx**_

_Haruka me espera afuera, con el auto encendido dispuesto a llevarnos al aeropuerto…_

… _todo esta listo…._

…_abro la puerta y salgo sin voltear siquiera, no hay nada dentro de estas paredes que pueda añorar el día de mañana…_

_Cierro la puerta y entro al ascensor con la frente en alto…_

…_no debo llorar por aquello que dejo, nada vale la pena. Salgo del edificio y la guerrera del viento me mira fijamente_

_No… no voy a llorar…._

_El aire de la noche es calido y ligero…_

…_mi fiel guardiana de los vientos me abraza al igual que su elemento, me brindan consuelo, me reconfortan, me dan su apoyo y su amor incondicional…_

_Subimos al auto y emprendemos el viaje…._

…_por primera vez en mucho tiempo la luna brilla en el manto oscuro de la noche…_

_Nuevamente brilla…._

_...en ella se refleja mi alegría, ya todo el sufrimiento queda en estas calles que abandono, en esta ciudad que dejo atrás…._

_Hoy tengo un nuevo sueño, hoy mis ojos vuelven a brillar por una ilusión verdadera, hoy mi sonrisa es sincera, hoy crece dentro de mi el mayor anhelo de mi vida, aquel por el que todo sufrimiento ha valido la pena…_

_xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx_

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?... a mi me encanto, je je

Debo decir que desde hace algunas semanas estaba queriendo subirla pero no me convencía lo que tenia escrito, me parecía algo insípido y hoy estuve todo el día trabajando en este capitulo hasta que me dejo satisfecha…¿ustedes que opinan?

Los fragmentos que están en la historia son un dizque poema también de mi cosecha, lo curioso es que ya tenia algún tiempo con el y en una de las tantas veces que leo mis creaciones para darme cuenta de lo loca que estoy se me ocurrió lo de la historia y pues… aquí esta!

Si ya se… seguramente se están preguntando ¿Quién es la traidora? ¿ustedes quien creen que sea? O quien les gustaría que fuera y porque, alo mejor le atinan, je je je

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y también espero que me dejen Reviwes para saber como voy y para saber si quieren que le siga.

Cuídense!

Vinisa

27/09/2005


	2. Quisiera

Hola, pues aquí me tienen con el segundo capitulo de esta historia, el próximo mes cumple un año la espera, ¿Qué cosas no? La verdad es que no me había decidido en dejarla como estaba o continuarla, jamás había hecho un monologo y la verdad me gusto, así que en este capitulo sigo con otro monologo y los próximos pues la verdad aun no me decido. Solo espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios.

Bueno, a leer!

_**2.- Quisiera…**_

_**Quisiera que tu voz se escuchara en el viento llamando a mi nombre…**_

_**Que tus ojos buscaran desesperadamente entre la multitud a mi persona…**_

_**Que tus manos buscaran el contacto de mi piel y tus oídos estuvieran atentos al llamado de mi voz…**_

_**Quisiera que tu olfato buscara mi aroma y que tus pies caminaran hacia mi…**_

_**Quisiera saber que por las noches me sueñas y que entre sueños me llamas…**_

_**Saber que el la distancia en mi ausencia me extrañas…**_

_**Y quisiera que me amaras tanto como yo te amo…**_

_**Quisiera que entendieras lo que estoy sintiendo, tanto amor en mi pecho y a la vez tanto sufrimiento…**_

**_Quisiera dejar de gritar tu nombre al cielo en una noche lluviosa, tener el valor de borrar los recuerdos como tu lo has hecho…_**

… **_quisiera poder hacerlo, poder sacarte de mi mente y detener el torrente de mis lágrimas, evitar que mis labios pronuncien tu nombre mientras mis oídos se torturan al no escuchar tu voz._**

_**Quisiera que mi ser entero dejara de estremecerse al recordarte…**_

_**Quisiera poder olvidarte para no seguir sufriendo…**_

_**Quisiera no aferrarme a tu recuerdo…**_

_**Quisiera que no me hubieras engañado…**_

**_Quisiera haber muerto el día que tu corazón dejo de amarme…_**

_xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx_

_Han pasado seis meses desde aquella noche en que tome ese avión que me trajo lejos de ti, en que salí de casa con pasos sigilosos mientras tú dormías…_

_Si, salí despacio para no despertarte, sin llevarme nada a excepción de un corazón destrozado y un par de lágrimas rodando en mis mejillas…_

_Y trate de empezar de nuevo, de ser fuerte, me prometí olvidarme del pasado y empezar una nueva vida sin ti,_

_Sin tu recuerdo,_

_Sin el tormento de preguntarme día tras día ¿que fue lo que hice mal? ¿En que te falle?..._

_¿Cual fue el gran error que cometí?_

_¿No te fueron suficientes mis besos, mis caricias, todo el amor que te brindaba?_

_¿No te fue suficiente el que estuviera dispuesta a entregarte la vida entera cada día?_

_¿Como lograste sacar de tu mente los recuerdos de tantos años en esta vida, y aun los recuerdos de aquella vida en aquel imperio, allá en el reinado de la luna…_

_¿Acaso olvidaste que nos amábamos desde entonces?_

_¿Olvidaste la forma en que mis ojos te veían, ¿el hecho de que solo tenían luz para ti? _

_¿Olvidaste que era solo por ti que brillaban?_

_¿Acaso olvidaste la forma en que mis manos te colmaban de caricias?_

_¿La forma en que te hacían sentir que nos pertenecíamos mutuamente, para siempre, por la eternidad…_

_¿Olvidaste el hecho de que mis labios solo existían para besar los tuyos, tu piel, para recorrerte poco a poco y acerté estremecer?_

_¿No fui suficiente para ti?_

_Mi vida, mi amor, todo lo que fui, lo que soy y lo que puedo llegar a ser no te fue suficiente?_

… _es obvio que no… soy una entupida al preguntarlo…_

_xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx_

_¿Porque buscaste a alguien más?_

_¿Acaso no estaba siempre disponible para ti?_

_¿Acaso no te ame como quizás nadie en este mundo puede anhelar ser amado?_

_Se que si… _

_Se que ame mas allá de todo limite, que aun te amo demasiado…_

_Que aun no puedo olvidarte, que tu traición me carcome el alma poco a poco…_

_Que anhelo verte y tenerte entre mis brazos nuevamente…_

_Pero temo encontrarte y que sean mis manos las que acaben con tu vida…_

_Es que te amo tanto pero mi odio y mi dolor crecen a cada día,_

_Cada mañana en que despierto sola, cada atardecer en que no estas a mi lado, _

_Cada vez en que tu nombre se me escapa de los labios_

_¿Cómo olvidarte?_

_Aun mas importante… ¿Cómo dejar de amarte?_

_xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx_

_Muchas veces eh deseado tu muerte, si, no soy perfecta y eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie…_

_Tantas veces eh soñado que ah sido solo un mal sueño y despierto y entiendo nuevamente que la verdadera pesadilla inicia cada mañana, con cada amanecer en que los rayos del sol me devuelven a esta cruel realidad, a este calvario de vida en que no te tengo, en que me veo sin ti a cada segundo, a cada instante que pasa como una eternidad…_

_Y es por eso que te odio a pesar del gran amor que por ti siento_

_¿Por qué me obligaste a quedarme sin ti? _

_¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?_

_Si… lo se….fui yo quien emprendió el vuelo lejos de Tokio, pero lo hice hasta después de comprender que tu ya no me pertenecías desde hace tiempo_

_Después de darme cuenta de que a pesar de que tenia tu presencia, tu corazón estaba con alguien mas, lejos de mi, muy distante…_

_y me di cuenta tarde y ya no pude recuperarte… todo estaba perdido…_

_xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx_

_No puedo evitar preguntarme…_

_¿Podrás dormir tranquilamente por las noches al saber lo que has provocado?_

_¿Has pensado alguna vez que el futuro ha sido cambiado, que quizás no llegue a ser aquella hermosa utopía por la que tanto luchamos?_

_¿Lo has pensado?_

_¿Te has dado cuenta que tu y tu amante son los responsables? _

_¿Acaso no te importo?_

_No… es obvio que no…_

_xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx_

_En ocasiones me atormento pensando que no hay mas culpable en esta historia que yo misma…_

_Quizás si te hubiera retenido…_

_Si hubiera notado que tu corazón buscaba otro amor,_

_Quizás si hubiera percibido en tu piel el aroma de otro cuerpo, la sensación de que eran otras manos y otros besos los que te estremecían…_

_Si hubiese adivinado el porque en ocasiones no podías verme a los ojos…_

_Si quizás hubiera buscado un motivo de la frialdad de tus besos, de tu entrega sin deseo, _

_Si no hubiera dado por hecho que jamás podría perderte, que eras solo para mí, que me pertenecías tanto como yo a ti…_

_Pero ya vez… me confié demasiado…._

_Confié tanto en este amor, creí que tu me amabas tanto como yo a ti, creí que este amor era inquebrantable, que no había fuerza capaz de separarnos, que el destino estaba de nuestro lado… sonriéndonos… pues aun en mas de una ocasión vencimos a la misma muerte…_

_Pero algo paso, algo que aun no comprendo, que me golpea de frente cada mañana, que me arrebata poco a poco esta entupida ilusión de que todo volverá a ser como antes, que me obliga a aceptar a pesar de mi renuencia que en verdad esto a pasado, que me dejaste sin tu amor, que traicionaste el mió, nuestro futuro, y te marchaste pisoteando lo que alguna vez ella significo para ti…_

_xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx_

_¿En que momento paso?_

…_no lo se exactamente_

_Solo te perdí y fui demasiado idiota para darme cuenta…_

_Cada noche en que dormías a mi lado pero a la vez tan distante, _

_Cada mañana en que tus besos me fueron entregados quizás por obligación y no por deseo…_

_Cuando lo supe ya era tarde, no había remedio,_

_Y te odie con toda mi alma… _

_Y llore de amargura, de rabia y de impotencia…_

_Y deseé acabar con tu vida en más de una ocasión, por haberme traicionado, por traicionarla a ella_

_¿Acaso para ti fue solo un juego todo aquel sufrimiento de cada batalla?_

_¿Acaso te olvidaste que luchamos por ella?_

_¿Olvidaste que su bienestar era lo más importante?_

_La verdad, no lo creo… de hecho se que es algo que te atormentara por el resto de tu vida, quizás no por el momento, pero el destino es cruel para aquellos que se revelan_

_Se que llegara el momento en que lamentaras todo lo que has hecho, en que comprenderás que lo que ahora tienes no es nada comparado con lo que yo te ofrecía, con el amor que yo te daba…_

_Y se que lloraras amargamente y te reprocharás lo mimo que yo te he reprochado todo este tiempo_

_Cada día te preguntaras el por qué de tus actos, de tu traición _

_y la vida se encargara de darte el justo castigo que mereces, y quizás vuelvas a buscarme al darte cuenta de lo que has perdido, al abrir los ojos a esta realidad que has provocado, al verte sin mi y al lado de alguien que no te pertenece y que quizás jamás lo haga, ya que desde su nacimiento el destino había tatuado en su piel el nombre de otra persona, de la misma forma en que tu piel ostenta mi nombre pues era solo para mi que tu existías, al igual que yo solo existía por ti…_

_Pero las cosas han cambiado, tu te encargaste de estropearlo todo, tu y ese vil ser que tienes como amante…._

_xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx_

_Se que algún día volverás…_

_Se que lloraras tanto que sentirás ahogarte con tu dolor, con tu propio llanto…_

_Algún día despertaras y me tendras en tu memoria, y ocuparas tu día tratando de distraerte para no recordarme.._

_Sentirás que el pecho se te oprime cada vez que mi recuerde llegue a ti…_

_Me entrañaras…_

_Extrañabas el amor que yo te daba…_

_Te refugiaras en sus brazos buscando el abrigo de los míos…_

_Te veras en sus ojos y notaras que no tienen el mismo brillo, la misma intensidad con la que te hacia estremecer con tan solo una mirada…_

_Escucharas tu nombre salir de sus labios y recordaras aquel amor con el que yo te llamaba…_

_Llegara el momento en que sus caricias no te provoquen sensación alguna y entonces lo comprenderás…._

_Comprenderás que aun me amas, que es a mí a quien siempre has amado, que el destino fue sabio en su decisión, aun en contra de lo que nosotros pensábamos…_

_Y querrás volver al lugar que alguna vez fue nuestro, aquel que por mucho tiempo llamamos nuestro hogar, al que destruiste con tu traición, aquel que abandone con mi partida…._

_Y quizás me busques…_

_Y quizás me encuentres…_

_¿Aun te amare en ese entonces?_

_Sin duda… ya que el amor no es algo que te puedas desprender y abandonar en alguna calle desierta... pero… ojala fuera así…_

_Ojala pudiera abandonar este sentimiento… sacarlo de mi ser y echarlo al drenaje, al mismo lugar al que tu enviarte el amor que decías sentir por mi…_

_xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx_

_Tantas veces he despertado creyendo que todo fue una horrible pesadilla…quizás la peor, la mas cruel, pero solo eso…_

_Y salgo a las calles a distraerme, a buscar inútilmente algo que logre alejarte de mi mente, sin embargo todo me trae tu recuerdo, te veo en todas parte, en cada detalle de cada día…_

_Y esas noches vienen a mi mente, esas noches de pasión que sin darme cuenta se fueron volviendo solo monotonía. _

_¿En que momento llegaste a entregarte por compromiso y no por amor?_

_¿En que momento me robaron tu corazón?_

_¿Como fue que no vi las señales sino hasta que todo era ya muy tarde?_

… _ya no podía retenerte, todos mis esfuerzos eran inútiles…_

… _ya no me pertenecías…_

_¿En que momento su voz reemplazo en tus oídos el llamado de la mía?_

_¿Cuando fue que mi clamor se perdió en el viento sin que llegaras a escucharlo?_

_¿En que momento te llegaste a estremecer cuando oías tu nombre salir de sus labios?_

_¿Como fue que mis caricias ya no te hacían estremecer?_

_¿En que momento decidiste entregarte a otros brazos aun sabiendo que los míos han tenido refugio solo para ti?_

… _aun sabiendo cuanto te amaba…_

_Aun sabiendo que este amor parecía ser legendario…_

_xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx… _

_Aun puedo percibir tu fresco aroma, aun estando tan lejos, tan distante, en aquella lejanía que alguna vez compartimos como nuestra, en aquel lugar donde luchamos por un sueño, por un futuro… _

…_y hoy, hoy solo tengo las manos vacías, y estos recuerdos que me invaden sin compasión alguna, que me traen la imagen de tu rostro, de las tantas veces que dijimos amarnos, de aquellas noches de pasión bajo sabanas blancas que poco a poco fueron testigos de que el amor se te escapaba, mientras yo me seguía aferrando a tu cuerpo ajena al hecho de eran otro brazos los que añorabas, otros labios los que deseabas y otro nombre en que pronunciabas muy quedito, para que nadie te oyera…._

_Tantas veces he escuchado tus pasos a mis espaldas y espero paciente que llegues a mi lado y me brindes tu sonrisa y espero y nunca llegas a mi lado y al voltear mi rostro, la rabia me invade al darme cuenta que una vez solo era el viento burlándose de mi agonía…._

_¿En que momento dejo de ser mi nombre el que pronunciabas entre sueños?_

_¿Cuando deje de ser yo protagonista en ellos?_

_¿En que momento me remplazaste en tu mente, en tu corazón y en tu cuerpo?_

_xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx_

_Y en los últimos meses fui yo quien siempre andaba en busca de tus labios, quien acortaba la distancia, y se aferraba a tu cuerpo.._

_Que idiota fui al no darme cuenta del rastro que dejaban otros besos…_

_Te amaba cada día un poco mas, cada noche soñaba contigo ideando una nueva manera de poderte amar…_

_En cambio hoy siempre despierto llorando y temblando por algo que no pudo ser, porque tu amor se me escapo de las manos y porque al darme cuenta, ya nada pude hacer…_

_  
te entregue todo mi ser, te di todo lo que pude y algo mas, sin embargo nada te importo, me traicionaste sin razón y desde aquel momento no me queda mas que llorar…  
_

_Después de haber bebido tu aliento, de recorrer cada centímetro de tu piel, que difícil se me hizo tener que dejarte, pero no podía seguir a tu lado al saber que no me amabas, al saber que me habías traicionado y al estar conciente de que en algún momento mi rabia seria tan grande que terminaría con tu vida entre mis manos…._

_Creo que me estoy quedando en la oscuridad en estas penumbras a las que el desamor me arrojo y en vano busco una señal, algo que me diga que aun me amas y que esto ha sido solo un error, pero cada vez la oscuridad es más inmensa…_

_xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx_

_Y es que es tan triste la verdad…_

_Y es que me mata la razón…  
_

_¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiré sin comprender? _

_Pero… como hacerlo?_

_¿Como aceptar que ya no me amas, que me he quedado sin ti?_

_¿Como dejar de amarte?_

_¿Como entender tus razones cuando no me has dado una sola?_

_¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Porque me traicionaste?_

_¿Acaso olvidaste que yo no se vivir si no es contigo?_

_¿Por qué traicionaste muestro futuro?_

_¿Por qué dejaste de amarme?_

_¿Por qué mi hermosa sirena?..._

_¿Por qué Michiru?..._

_XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX_

¿Qué les pareció, por favor dejen sus comentarios, la verdad es que ayudan mucho

Cuídense!

Vinisa.

19/Agosto/2006


End file.
